


kelpies and silver

by dragonsofyore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Pirates, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsofyore/pseuds/dragonsofyore





	kelpies and silver

The kelpie is gaunt, barely upright as he leans against the ship's wall. His eyes are hazy and unfocused. He looks up t the sound of footsteps, scurrying back when he spots the captain.  
The captain pushes Caspian forward, steely gaze still on the hunched kelpie. "Patch it up, boy." It was only then that Caspian noticed how the kelpie cradled his arm. There were long gashes on his back, the tips of his hair stained red with blood. The kelpie was trembling. His breaths came out in harsh, heavy pants.

"I'm not a medic sir." He said trying his best not to sound defiant.

"Don't need to be. Make sure it lives." And he swept out of the room, leaving Caspian alone with the kelpie and some supplies.

"Excuse me...uh I don't know your name but I'm Caspian." The kelpie looks up as if seeing Caspian appear out of thin air. "...I am called Alistair." HIs voice was hushed, like sharing a secret.

"That's a nice name." Caspian mused, distracting himself with checking Alistair's wounds. The arm wasn't as bad as he'd thought, merely rope burns. His back though, Caspian couldn't think about that.

"What happened?"

"Upset the captain." Alistair mutters, flinching as Caspian starts cleaning a gash on his back.

"I got that, but whips don't burn like this...nothing does."

Alistair chuckled, gold eyes betraying melancholy. "Silver does, it burns like hellfire."


End file.
